steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Foolish Fusion (THG)
Foolish Fusion is the second episode of the first season of The Homeworld Gems, and is the second episode overall. Synopsis Emerald wonders what it's like to be fused. Plot The episode starts with a view of a Galaxy Warp, with many gems coming and going through the Warp Pad streams. The camera closes in on a single Warp Pad as a beacon of light comes out of the Warp Pad. The light fades, and Emerald and Morganite appear on top of the Warp Pad. Morganite holds a light pink bubble containing a lilac book with a purple gem in the center. Emerald peaks into the bubble, interested with its contents. "Pleeease let me read it? Pleeease?" Morganite swipes the bubble away. "No, absolutely not. The Book of Dreams is incredibly dangerous." She flicks Emerald's nose with her other hand. "Especially to young gems like you." Emerald rubs her nose, pouting a bit. "What's the worse that can happen?" Morganite glares at the book inside the bubble. "Doesn't matter. We were entrusted to destroy it, and that is what's going to happen." Morganite steps off the Warp Pad, heading towards another, smaller Warp Pad. "Come now." Emerald crosses her arms and follows Morganite. The camera cuts to a close up of the Book of Dreams. The purple gem inside the book flickers, catching the attention of Emerald. Emerald jogs up to the Warp Pad, and both gems disappear from the Warp Pad. The two reappear on a completely empty room, with lava surrounding a circle platform in the middle of the room. Emerald and Moganite jump to the platform, where Morganite places the bubble over a sealed opening. Morganite places her hands on each side of the bubble, and her gem begins to glow. However, she quickly pulls her hands away. The bubble is red-hot, and is now a dark magenta color. Morganite mutters to herself, then turns to Emerald. "I completely, completely forgot... Stay here, don't do anything until I get back." She jumps back to the Warp Pad, and teleports away. Emerald stares at the bubble, slowly reaching out to touch it. Instead of burning her, however, the bubble returns to its natural color the moment Emerald touches it. Emerald looks at the Warp Pad, then back to the bubble. She takes a deep breath, and pokes the bubble. It pops, and the purple book drops to the floor. Emerald cautiously picks up the book, opening to a random page. To her surprise, the book is completely blank. She grumbles, and prepares to bubble it again. Suddenly, a line of text appears on the book. Emerald reads it out loud to herself. "Hello, Emerald...?" More text appears on the page. "I will grant you you're greatest- Uh oh." The Warp Pad behind Emerald activates, and Morganite appears on top of it. She now wears white metal gloves, patterned with pink diamonds. "Emerald, what on Homeworld are you doing?!" "Ah- ah- I, It popped on its own! It's not my fault, I just picked it... huh?" Emerald closes the book, revealing that the gem in the center is now brightly glowing. It becomes shrouded in a pale purple light, which begins to surround Emerald. The entire room quickly is consumed by the light, as Morganite distantly calls for Emerald. The screen fades to white, and the room soon comes back into view. The book now rests in a pink and green bubble, once again floating above a sealed opening. A strange voice begins to speak. "Eagh... Where's my bow? Bow? that's in my... your... hair?" She camera zooms out, revealing a gem sitting in the middle of the room. Her arms reach for neck and chest, and her eyes widen in disbelief. "Emerald...? Morganite! I... What happened?" The gem shakily gets to her feet, trying to steadily stand up. "I'm... you're...no, we're... Watermelon Tourmaline?!" She takes a step forward, but immediately slips and falls to the ground. A smile appears on her face. "Woow, this is great!" Her smile is soon replaced with a scold. "No, it's not! This is completely forbidden, completely dangerous, horrible horrible horrible...!" One of her arms reach for the book, opening it up and scanning the pages. Bellow the words Emerald read, a cartoon doodle of a fusion takes up the rest of the page. "Is that supposed to be me?" She mumbles. Morganite's gemstone glows, as she attempts to unfuse, to no avail. "Rip it out, try ripping it out!" A pair of her arms reach out for the book, grasping the page and tearing it out. The page becomes covered with dark purple ink. She throws the page into the lava, burning it. The page creates a dark purple cloud, filling the room. Emerald and Morganite are forced apart, both being thrown in opposite directions. Emerald quickly stands up, looking around frantically. "I'm me again? That actually worked?" She looks at Morganite, who is shakily rising to her feet. "Augh, that was just horrid!" She grabs Emerald's hand, quickly running towards the Warp Pad. "Quick, let's get out of here, before that happens again!" Emerald follows, jumping onto the Warp Pad. She turns, noticing the book still floating in the strange bubble. "W-wait, the book is still-" Before Emerald could finish, the Warp Pad activates, teleporting them away. The camera closes in on the book, and the episode ends. Features Characters * Emerald * Morganite * Watermelon TourmalineTourmalinated Quartz (THG)(Debut) Locations * Galaxy Warp Objects * Book of Dreams Music * TBA Category:Kayalolz12's Content Category:The Homeworld Gems Category:The Homeworld Gems Episodes